Bad Day
by luvsbitca
Summary: Rory has a bad day and has a bit of a inner tantrum Trory friendship Finished


Title: Bad Day (1/1)

Author: Moonbeam

Rating: PG-13 (a little swearing, the worst being the word crap)

Summary: Rory has a bad day and does some steam letting off

Improv (#8): gentle, wonder, rain, promise, bruise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I do however own my overly chocolated brain, and the cutest pink teddy bear I got when I was born. I also don't own John Donne and for that i am glad the poetry oh the conceits and fleas and naughty things oh my!

Spoiler: After the break up with Dean but the party and kiss didn't happen, wallowing did.

Author's Note: read this as though the characters were off a really bad soap and it's so much more fun, or maybe just for me, sorry this came to me I wrote it down and it probably sucks but I wanted to post something here, finally. Be warned this story really sucks

AN 2: I don't think that Rory is that damn nice that damn often so this is her letting off a little steam and I think she would know the swearing. I have a feeling Lorelai might have let them slip every once and a while, so please don't say oh Rory wouldn't do that I think she might.

* * * *

Bad Day

By Moonbeam

Rory fell on the floor and swore profusely, she just could not be having a worse day, not only was their couch conspiring against her but she was drenched, since when did it rain in the middle of summer? And it wasn't a gentle rain; no it was a thunderstorm, designed specifically to piss her off. It was fine, she was on the bus after the worse day in hell yet, then she stepped off the bus and it began to get dark, she had thought nothing of it, so what a few clouds no big deal. Just as she passed Luke's it had began to pour, raining cats and damn dogs, and she couldn't hide in Luke's. No because for the one and only time ever he was closed, her mum's fault dragging him away for a 'romantic' weekend, sure Jess had made a promise to keep the diner open but when he was in school he just forgot. Damn him and his damn childishness, the diner was supposed to be open to shield her from the damn rain. So she was soaked and now had a bruise in the shape of their telephone on her butt, from where she had landed on it buried beneath a pile of magazines. 

And her day was not going to get any bloody better, no now she had to drag herself off the floor and get ready for the king of hell to come over for their damn assignment, which she just knew she would end up doing most of, the bastard.

She hauled herself up just as the doorbell rang, she swore again; this was just not her damn day. She stalked over to it and dragged the door open, she had a scowl on her face, and she wasn't about to put up with any crap from the person on the other side of the door. 

The person she was expecting was definitely not the one she saw,

"Dean."

"Hi Rory."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Rory suddenly realised she didn't want to see him, he had been a bastard about her not being ready to love him and she wasn't willing to just accept his selfishness. Sure to love someone and not have them feel the same way would really hurt, but for god's sake she was sixteen and wasn't ready, he should have understood that.

"Well Dean, I don't really want to see you, I'm not ready to forgive you and so I think it would be best if you left."

"But Rory…"

"No buts Dean, I'm not ready and this time I want you to respect that and let it be." 

She closed the door on him and her day brightened a bit that was until she remembered that she was freezing. She made her way to the bathroom peeling off layers as she went.

She stepped under the barely above freezing spray and slowly adjusted it until it was boiling and the rough massaging drops were working away some of her annoyance. She stood like that for what she hoped was long enough for Tristan to think that she had been swallowed by the cookie monster but she knew she had to get out. She turned off the spray and walked into her room wrapped in a robe to get dressed. 

Just as she finished combing her hair the doorbell rang again and she resisted the urge to swear. She walked to the door and threw it open, actually hoping it was Tristan so that this could be over with. The face on the other side of the door was smirking, and her fowl mood returned, she moved away from the door letting him in as a scowl made its way back onto her face. She was about ready to wipe said smirk off his face, when he turned around and she found that he wasn't smirking anymore, a barely there smile had replaced it as he looked around her house. 

The look took a turn towards wonder when he saw the pictures gathering on every surface chronicling her life and the life of her mother. He moved over and picked up one photo that had caught his eye it was Rory standing next to a tree stump with a sandwich caught in the act of looking around. 

"What's going on here?"

"I was waiting for the fairies," she replied honestly she wasn't about to take any of his crap so she didn't mind telling him the truth. 

He surprised her though when he didn't laugh but smiled at her and placed the photo back down.

"Did they come?"

"Nope, I was crushed, until mum said they don't like peanut butter."

"You didn't try something different?"

"Nah, I was ten and thought that anyone who didn't like peanut butter wasn't worth knowing."

Tristan laughed now but there was nothing mocking about the joyous sound that escaped him.

"Should we get to work?"

"Yeah, which part do you want to concentrate on, Elizabethan England or Donne's personal biography."

"I've already got stuff on John the man, so I'll do biography if you don't mind."

"Nope that's good."

They sat down and worked steadily for three hours, Rory's mood of earlier had dissipated when she realised that the evening of today was much better than the day of today.

They were finishing up the last bits when Tristan suddenly turned to Rory; she looked up from her work and was surprised to see his eyes on hers.

"What?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we could ever be friends, even after my stupid acts of the past?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Yes."

Rory held her hand out to him and he shook it.

"Friends."

"Friends," he said with a smile.

Rory slipped beneath the covers and smiled all together today had been good. She had received the closure she had needed between herself and Dean, she may just have made a friend at Chilton, and on top of it all she had blown off all the tension and grumpiness that had been settling for months with a good old tantrum. She snuggled down and fell asleep, happy because tomorrow it was supposed to rain.

The end


End file.
